La décima
by Lena-kun
Summary: Diez one-shoot sobre la Décima división. 2º Cojín: -Ha sido muy fácil derribarle, Taicho. Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando alguien es tan… -sonrió de forma maliciosa-… pequeño.
1. Su canción

¡Hey! Pues bueno, me decidí a publicar yo algo de este par que no fuese una traducción. En fin, muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron review en esas traducciones, espero que sepan de verdad lo importante que es para mi.

Pairing: Ninguna, este one-shoot (drabble ¿?) es sin pairing.

Disclaimer: Por desgracia, Bleach pertenece a un ... u¬¬ a Tite Kubo (me ahorro los insultos) Así que para mi desgracia, en Bleach no habrá Hitsumatsu y Hinamori no se morirá U_u

* * *

Su canción.  
(Piano)

Unas teclas de **piano** interrumpieron la concentración de Toshiro Hitsugaya, Taicho de la 10º división. Eran unas notas que parecían no tener pauta ni estar enlazadas, y que flotaban con desorden por toda la división. Hitsugaya frunció el ceño justo cuando esas notas alcanzaron la categoría de _allegro_, y la canción comenzó a resonar con alegría y despreocupada descoordinación.

Probablemente Matsumoto estaría jugando con el nuevo piano de Byakuya-taicho, el cual había sido encargado a la décima durante unos días mientras reconstruían la sexta división.

Suspiró y volvió a fijar la vista en sus papeles, mientras seguía rellenándolos con cuidado y mimo. De repente, una repetición de agudos contrastes entre altos y bajos le hizo dar un salto, y observó como un borrón de tinta se expandía sobre sus papeles. Suspiró con frustración y se levantó, dispuesto a alejar a Matsumoto lo máximo posible del piano.

Caminó por los pasillos con el ceño fruncido, mientras soportaba con molestia las notas dispares que salían del instrumento.

-Matsumoto, para. Este piano no es nuestro –la espetó con brusquedad cuando corrió la puerta y se encontró con su teniente aporreando teclas al azar.

-Oh, ¿No le gusta el sonido del piano, taicho? –comentó, mientras seguía tocando.

-Sí, pero solo cuando la persona que lo toca, toca **bien **–recalcó con frustración, mientras se acercaba, dispuesto a cerrar la tapa de las teclas de un golpe.

-¿Insinúa que no toco bien? – La voz de Matsumoto parecía teñida de indignación y su capitán la miró ante lo evidente de la pregunta. Ella le observó y palmeó un par de veces un extremo del banquillo donde se sentaba. Hitsugaya alzó una ceja, reticente a soportar la pequeña mortificación de escuchar a Matsumoto torturar las teclas del piano, pero ante la insistencia de su teniente, acabó por sentarse a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y mirada escéptica. Ella miró al piano desafiante- Esta, taicho… -sus dedos presionaron las teclas- … es su canción –y comenzó a tocar.

La cara escéptica de Hitsugaya se esfumó de un plumazo, y la sorpresa la reemplazó. Miró las manos de Matsumoto, como volaban por el teclado. No solo sabía tocar, sino que además lo hacía bien. Lo hacía increíblemente bien. Tocaba el piano con una destreza que nunca imaginó, sus finos dedos hilando las notas con cada pulsación y formando una melodía suave, sencilla y misteriosa que se enredaba en su alma para no salir. Se quedó como un idiota mirando las manos de su teniente, intentado seguirlas en un ritmo que no comprendía mientras esa canción le traspasaba. Así que cerró los ojos para dejar de _mirar_, para centrarse simplemente en esos sonidos que se le clavaban en el corazón. Saboreó la nostalgia y la tristeza de la canción y recordó su infancia, el miedo que le tenía la gente, el rechazo por ser diferente. Ya no veía, no escuchaba, simplemente sentía esa música, y pudo sentir la fuerza oculta detrás de la apariencia misteriosa de las notas y recordó como superó su pasado y ahora tenía un nuevo presente.

Esa canción hablaba de él, y Matsumoto la estaba tocando con infinita precisión.

Cuando sonaron los últimos acordes, ella se giró para observar la reacción de su capitán, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de verle con los ojos cerrados y la expresión relajada, sin ese ceño fruncido que tanto le caracterizaba. Acarició la zona de los agudos, e interpretó un corto fragmento del _"Vals del minuto"_ que sirvió para hacer volver a este mundo a su compañero. El chico se quedó unos segundos estático, para después levantarse con su eterno ceño otra vez fruncido.

-Vamos, aún te queda papeleo –murmuró antes de observar el piano por última vez y caminar hacia fuera con rapidez. Matsumoto sonrió y se levantó también, tocando un último _do agudo _y saliendo detrás de su capitán, dejando olvidado al piano, el cual guardaría para siempre en secreto la escena de los últimos minutos.

Hitsugaya nunca se lo dijo a Matsumoto, pero sus notas se le grabaron en el corazón. Y más de una vez, se sorprendió tarareándola de forma inconsciente.

Bueno, después de todo, era su canción.

* * *

**_N. Autora._**

_Bueeeno, una estupidez que he empezado xD. Tengo muchas ideas para estos dos, la verdad. Son tan... cracks xDD. Y son perfectos, se vea como se vea. Como pareja, como equipo, como amigos, como madre e hijo ¿? xDDD. (Reconozcámoslo, los protas de Bleach tendrían que haber sido ellos xD)_

_Y decidí escribir todas esas ideas que se me ocurren a mi y a mi Taicho xD (El Hitsugaya de mis fics está completamente inspirado en ella, es tan abrazable y puteable como el pequeño capitán *W*) sin ningún orden, ni siguiendo una pauta ni una tabla._

_Simplemente lo que se me vaya ocurriendo lo iré subiendo, así hasta llegar a diez cortos (Ueeeh, es la décima, ¿No? xD)_

_Gracias a Aiko, por revisar el fic (Que mona que eres, nena, me encantan tus halagos) y a mi neechan Lore, claro xD._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Recuerda: Con cada Review que consiga, Matsumoto hará una hoja más de papeleo xDD._


	2. Que esto no salga de aquí

Guau, creo que es la primera vez que actualizo tan pronto O__O Soy como Matsumoto, el papeleo lo hago cuando me obligan xD  
En fin, gracias a esas maravillosas 8 personas que dejaron review, las adoro tanto que... las daría un abrazo estrujador con mis pechos, pero desgraciadamente no puedo xDDDDDD.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach pertenece a ese personaje llamado Tite Kubo que creo a cierta críaja pelirroja y a cierta niñata con moño que.... vale, xDDD ya me callo xD. Y la idea es 50% de mi Taicho, que se le ocurrió a ella cuando paseábamos por la sección de cama en el Corte Inglés xD.

Lei, vida, gracias por el betteo, eres la mejor ^^.

* * *

Que esto no salga de aquí.

_Cojín_

_xxx  
_

Hitsugaya probó por quinta vez y suspiró cuando la puerta emitió un suave _crack_ y se abrió sin más contratiempos. Frunció el ceño con mayor intensidad, pensando en que diría el resto si supiesen que se había pasado la última media hora forcejeando con la cerradura y las llaves de un apartamento. Aunque claro, él era un shinigami. Se le escapaba los extraños métodos que utilizaban los humanos, carentes de reiatsu y Kidô con el que guardar y proteger sus casas. Y ahora que Inoue no estaba (Rukia se la había llevado de forma inesperada a la Soul Society para un entrenamiento de última hora) le costaba bastante más lidiar con cosas que, para el resto de la gente, eran tan cotidianas como lo era para él liberar su Shikai.

Dejó la compra que traía en la cocina y puso mala cara cuando recordó las magistrales clases de Rukia sobre "como meter una _pajita_ en un brick de zumo". Fue peor que aguantar una borrachera de Matsum-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_¡Matsumoto!_

Se giró con rapidez, corriendo hacia la habitación principal, de donde había salido el grito de su subordinada. Abrió la puerta de una patada mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una píldora para abandonar su gigai.

-¡Taicho! –gritó con sorpresa su teniente-. ¿Es que no sabe llamar a la puerta? ¿¡Y si hubiese estado desnuda!? –refunfuñó la teniente del décimo escuadrón.

El pequeño capitán la observó, totalmente perdido. Giró su cabeza en derredor, recorriendo con la vista la habitación en busca de un hollow enorme o quizá de un Espada sediento de sangre.

-¿Qu-qué ha pasado? –preguntó, mientras seguía buscando enemigos potenciales.

-¿Pasar? ¿De qué?

-¿Por qué has gritado? –la miró confuso.

-¡Ah! ¿Nunca había entrado en esta habitación, Taicho? ¡Es enorme! –respondió con ilusión. Cogiendo un poco de carrerilla, se tiró contra una cama llena de almohadones entre risas-. ¡Y la cama es gigantesca!

Automáticamente una vena resaltó en la frente del chico. Aumentó su respiración ya alterada por la adrenalina y cerró las manos en puños, clavándose las uñas con fuerza en las palmas para no saltar sobre su teniente y matarla en ese instante.

-¿Has gritado por la cama? –siseó con furia.

-Claro. –Matsumoto parpadeó un par de veces, aturdida-. ¿Por qué sino?

La vena se hinchó más.

-¿¡SABES EL SUSTO QUE ME HAS DADO, ESTÚPIDA!? –le gritó. Respiró hondo un par de veces-. Pensé que estaba atacando un Espada.

-Awwwww Taicho ¡Estaba preocupado por mi! –chilló con emoción la mujer, mientras se acomodaba entre una enorme cantidad de cojines.

-¡Eh, yo no he dicho eso! –exclamó con enfado.

-Es muy tierno de su parte –contestó son una sonrisa, haciendo oídos sordos a la queja de su capitán.

-Hmp, claro, lo que digas. –Volvió a repasar la habitación, esta vez más tranquilo-. Y bájate de la cama.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? –lloriqueó la shinigami, mientras se sentaba y abrazaba un **cojín**.

-Fácil, porque es de Inoue, no tuya. –apuntó.

-¡Pero ahora ella no está! –replicó.

-¿Y? Bastante tuvo con que la destrozásemos el salón con el intercomunicador.

-¡Oh, Taicho, vamos! ¡Es solo una cama! ¡Durmamos hoy aquí! –exclamó, mientras la cara se le iluminaba y observaba a su superior ilusionada ante la perspectiva.

-¡Matsumoto! –le gritó- Primero, nosotros ya tenemos una habitación y unos futones para dormir y, segundo, no pienso dormir contigo –terminó hastiado-. Cuando termines de hacer el idiota, ven a cenar –se giró, mientras una mueca de desagrado se extendía por la cara de la pelinaranja. Cuando apenas había dado dos pasos hasta la puerta de la habitación, sintió un golpe en la nuca seguido de un plof. Se quedó estático, mientras la tela de un cojín rozaba su pie.

-¡Matsumoto! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? –regañó a la mujer que lo miraba enfurruñada desde la cama. Se agachó para recoger el cojín y lo colocó de nuevo en su sitio. Volvió a caminar hasta la puerta cuando volvió a sentir en su cabeza otro cojín tirado con toda la fuerza y mala leche del mundo. Se tambaleó.

-¡Matsumoto, para! –se giró de nuevo, dispuesto a encararla cuando un tercer cojín se estampó en su cara, consiguiendo derribarle definitivamente. Su cabeza golpeó el suelo con un ruido muy feo y, durante unos instantes, el mundo dio vueltas a su alrededor.

-Bah –espetó ella de forma desdeñosa, mientras giraba la cabeza con aburrimiento-. Ha sido muy fácil derribarle, Taicho. Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando alguien es tan… -sonrió de forma maliciosa-… _pequeño._

Esa palabra hizo que las cosas volviesen a colocarse en su lugar en la cabeza del capitán.

-¡¡MATSUMOTOOO!! –gritó, antes de agarrar los dos cojines y tirarse sobre ella de un salto. La aludida río y, armándose de cojines también, saltó de la cama y empezó a batallar contra su capitán.

* * *

-Oh, vamos… reconozca que…que ha sido divertido –dijo Matsumoto, mientras jadeaba intentando estabilizar su respiración. Ambos se encontraban tirados sobra la cama, ahora destrozada, al igual que la habitación en general. Hitsugaya cerró los ojos mientras respiraba de forma irregular también.

-Se llama venganza, Matsumoto –contestó.

-¡Venga! –le animó, mientras giraba la cabeza y le miraba-. Se lo ha pasado bien, ¡Se ha reído y todo!

-Sé reír –puntualizó, mientras la miraba también.

-Debería hacerlo más a menudo –asintió la chica-. Está más guapo –él frunció el ceño-. Y creo que hasta parece mayor cuando no hace eso –señaló su frente, antes de que un cojín se enterrase en su cara con suavidad.

-Cállate –murmuró, sonriendo de forma imperceptible-. Matsumoto.

-¿Sí, Taicho? –respondió, quitándose el cojín de la cara.

-**Que ****esto**** no salga de aquí**, ¿Entendido?

Turno para la teniente de sonreír.

-Por supuesto, Taicho –contestó, mientras se acurrucaba feliz.

-Ah –comentó, mientras se sentaba en la cama y paseaba la vista por la habitación en ruinas, llena de plumas y relleno salidos de sus fundas-. Y quiero que recojas este destrozo.

Matsumoto palideció.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

XXX

* * *

_N. Autora_

Soy una cabrona por hacerle lo último a Matsumoto T.T ¡Pobre! Dios, me tiraré por un puente xDD.  
En fin, espero que os halla gustado. La verdad es que la idea de Hitsugaya lanzando almohadones es tan crack y tan... infantil, que tenía que escribirlo (aunque la parte de la batalla sea abierta, imagináos el caos xDDD)

_Por cada Review que dejas, Hitsugaya logrará que Matsumoto se mantenga sobria una noche más xDDD_

¡Y gracias por leer!


End file.
